


'Temporary Bliss'

by 373829g



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, But thats it lol oof, Friends With Benefits, I got one thing lol, I need slep, Im sure theres more to tag but Im tired so I cant think of any, Love Confessions, M/M, Oh, Songfic, for Temporary Bliss by The Cab, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/373829g/pseuds/373829g
Summary: Songfic for 'Temporary Bliss' by The Cab
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	'Temporary Bliss'

Steve grabbed Tony and dipped him down, their faces stopping merely centimeters apart. 

"Shut up or I'm gonna be forced to kiss you" 

Tony smirked and breathed "No, I don't think I will"

Steve growled and connected their lips. Their tongues soon began battling for control. They didn't hear the door open.

Natasha stood there, staring at the two men for several moments before finally saying something. 

"What. The. Fuck guys?" she said, struggling not to smile. 

Startled, Steve dropped Tony, who tried to grab back on to Steve, making him fall on top of him. They stared at each other for a second before sitting up and looking at Natasha.

She broke into a grin and tried to suppress a laugh.

"Natasha," Steve said. She started laughing and Tony rolled his eyes. "Natasha!" 

Tony sighed and stood up, brushing himself off and walked past her, trying to contain his blush.

"You. Oh you should have seen your faces." She remarked, still laughing. 

Steve rolled his eyes and stood up, crossing his arms. 

"Are you done yet?"

"Oh my god. You are so lucky it was me. You'd be so screwed if it was someone else"

"Yes, I realize that but can you please stop laughing now?"

Natasha composed herself and stopped laughing but she still kept grinning. She shook her head at him.

"You son of a gun"  
Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders and leaned into him after he finished pulling his shirt on. Tony smiled warmly at him, giving him no choice but to smile back. He leaned up to kiss him, ginning into it. He gladly kissed back, his hands resting on Tony’s hips.

“That was amazing”, Tony said as he pulled away.

“Mmm”, Steve hummed in acknowledgment, leaning down to kiss him again. Tony looked up and gazed into his eyes. His adorable, contented smile seemed to suggest that he felt the same way about Steve as Steve felt about him. But he quickly pushed those thoughts down, not wanting to give himself hope for something he knew would never happen.

Tony patted his shoulders, bringing him back to reality.

“You know, I’m really glad we started doing this whole friend with benefits thing” Tony said. Steve’s heart constricted at that. The painful truth that Tony would never love him like he loved him.

Tony’s face twisted to confusion, his eyebrows furrowing at Steve’s pained, sad expression.

“What’s wrong Steve?” he asked, concerned. Steve looked up and pulled his face together.

“Nothin” he lied, as if he hadn’t just had the look of a kid who dropped their ice cream off a bridge. “Um yeah me too. Best decision ever” he said, trying to appear ok. He leaned down to kiss Tony again, but he stepped back.

“No, don’t lie to me,” he said sternly. “What’s wrong?” he asked Steve again. Steve looked at him a moment longer before dropping his gaze. He took a deep breath to compose himself again and went through his options.

He could continue to insist nothing was wrong, be he doubted that would do him any good.

His next option was to make up some bogus story, but he wasn’t sure he’d be able to fool Tony with anything he’d manage to come up with.

So his only option was to tell Tony the truth. He got a little light headed at the thought of the harsh rejection that was sure to come but he didn’t have any other choice.

Tony must have sensed his unease because his face softened and he stepped to Steve and cupped his face, making him look at him again. “It’s ok,” he assured him. “Hey look at me” he said when Steve’s gaze wandered. “You can tell me anything, you know that,” he said, leading them to sit on the edge of the bed.

Tony put a reassuring had on his shoulders. Steve prepared himself for the pain to come and took a deep breath.

“I think we should stop sleeping together” he said, not looking at Tony. He squeezed his eyes shut.

“Wh-Why?” came Tony’s pained voice.

“Because I can’t, it hurts,” he lamely explained.

“It hurts?” Tony questioned. “How?”

“I want more” he finally admits

“More?” Tony questioned again. 

“I like you Tony. So much and I, it hurts to feel like some, sex outlet.”

At this point he had a few tears escaping his eyes. “If I’m gonna have a part of you, I want all of you” he explained, getting quieter with every word. He awaited Tony’s scoff of disapproval but instead he sounded…happy?

He looked up at a smiling, gorgeous as ever, Tony Stark. His features contorted to soft confusion.

“You’re so blind” Tony laughed. Steve frowned.

“What?” he started. Tony crawled into his lap, much to his confusion. Tony looked down at him and cupped his face in both hands, still smiling. Steve looked up at him, intoxicated as always by the close proximity. Per habit, his hands went to rest on Tony’s hips. Tony leaned down to kiss him, which Steve couldn’t’ bring himself to shy away from. When Tony pulled away, Steve just stared up at him, stupidly.

Tony grinned cutely at him. “I feel the same way, you big idiot” he admitted laughing. “I thought I made that obvious.”

Steve just stared at him, unbelievably happy but still not sure he wasn’t dreaming. But he cracked a huge smile, nonetheless, letting out a breath. He embraced Tony in a tight hug, who gladly returned it. He couldn’t stop smiling at the fact that his love was returned.


End file.
